In between the knives, there was love
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: Clove Kentwell always wanted to go into the games. She wanted to win. Clove finally gets her chance when she's reaped. Except her best friend/crush is also going in. What will she do? Will she way life against love? Or will Clove risk everything to get Cato home? -Clato lovestory- and possible alternate ending.
1. the Reaping

**Bonjour! Comment ca va? …so I decided it was long over due, me writing a Clato fanfic I mean. So I am really hoping you'll like this. It starts with the reaping and a brief flashback. Hope you enjoy. Stay clovely.**

REAPING DAY- DISTRICT 2

Clove stared off at the stage. It was that annual time where her country held a pageant. 24 children between the ages of 12-18 from the 12 districts would fight to the death. She was 15 and she wanted a chance to get in the games. She knew that the 18 year olds were probably furious at not getting their chance but Clove was ready. She took on Macy Riffle the other day (a blonde dumb 18 year old) and won! Clove Kentwell won! So Macy was not in the situation to volunteer, in fact she'd been revoked. That's how it worked in District 2, if you weren't strong enough then go home. Clove remembered her first day at the training center.

-flashback –

"_Hello, welcome to District 2's finest training academy. You are?"_

"_Kirsten Kentwell. My daughter, Clove wants to enroll," said Clove's mother._

"_Oh, no this can't be Miss Carly Kentwell's younger sister!" said the receptionist. Clove nodded. The receptionist smiled and said,_

"_Well according to her records she's of age to join. All we have to do is get you fitted with a training suit, Clove and you're ready to go."_

"_Thank you," said 8 year old Clove. She watched as the woman scurried away and watched other kids train. There was one who stood out, a blonde boy who looked a little older. He was demolishing the dummies in the corner with a spear. _

"_Look mommy, look at him," said Clove pointing. Her mother was thinking out loud though and paid no attention. Clove kept pointing till suddenly the boy put down his spear and looked around. He looked right at Clove. She immediately looked at her mother and ran behind her._

"_What is it Clovely?" she asked._

"_I-I'm just nervous. There's big kids here!" she said._

"_Now Clove, you can't think like that. To be a victor you have to put that aside. You know there's an age range from 12-18," said her mother. Clove nodded. "Besides, Carly is in there. She'll help you," said her mom. Clove thought of her older sister Carly. She was 12. It was her first year to be reaped. It didn't matter though, District 2 didn't let 12 year old weaklings into the arena. They wouldn't win with them. Clove appeared the next day with her sister standing over her._

"_Clove you have to stay over there. I know, you want to go with me but now that I'm eligible to be reaped there's a special room where I go to. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find a friend. Or a weakling to beat. Now go on, I have to train," and Clove watched her sister with her same dark hair as Clove wander off._

"_You're new here," said a voice. Clove jumped around, ready to fight. It was the boy, the one she'd been staring at._

"_Yes. I'm Clove Kentwell," she said proudly._

"_Cato Hadley. Nice to meet you," said the boy._

"_How old are you?" she asked cautiously._

"_Ten. I'm guessing you're eight," he said. Clove nodded. The boy smiled, "We can be friends anyways. You look tough."_

"_Thanks! I've got an older sister. Do you?" asked Clove._

"_No, it's just me. It's not too bad though. Now I've got a friend though. You," he said getting a large cheeky grin on his face. Clove smiled and said,_

"_Let's start with the knives."_

-end flashback-

She stared down at her black lace dress. Her hair was pulled back in a not well done bun. She waited for Ruby Tresse to come on stage.

"Finally," Clove whispered as she saw the woman walk up. The usual happened, a speech, a video, and then the drawing.

"May the odds be _ever _in your favor," said Ruby before adding, "Gentleman first this time. We'll spice things up!" Then she giggled for about 15 seconds before grabbing a slip.

"JAMES SHU-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" shouted a very familiar voice. Clove watched as someone moved out of the 17 year old section. Cato. She watched as he proudly stated his name.

"Now the ladies," Ruby snatched a paper out and said, "CLOVE KENTWELL." Clove stood there in absolute shock. She glanced around before mounting the stage. She waited for stupid Macy Riffle to yell out or Christian, the tough 18 year old. No one did. She'd always dreamed of going into the games, just not with Cato. Not with the boy who was her best friend, and Clove had recently admitted to herself she had a crush on Cato. She couldn't kill him.

"Well, here are Cato and Clove your District 2 tributes!" she said. Everyone clapped and Cato and Clove got pushed into separate rooms.

"Oh Clove!" said her mom grabbing her daughter and hugging her tightly. "I can't watch you die, not like I did with Carly." Clove had left something out. Carly her older sister, her idol had died in the 71st Hunger Games at the age of 16. A whole year _older _than Clove was now.

"You won't. Somehow Cato and I, we'll both come home. Mom you know I can't loose him. But, but we'll find a way. I know it!" said Clove

"Clove, you've trained for this. You know what to do. I love you sweet. Be careful," and her dad engulfed her in another hug. She watched as her parents got pulled out and wondered what Cato's parents were saying to him. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Clover I had to talk to you!" said Cato. His blue eyes scanned her face before he began talking again. "I-I don't know how we go into this mess. Somehow we'll both make it. Somehow we'll both be coming home. As victors," he said.

"There's 24 of us Cato. Sure we're probably the best trained. But what's strength in a 220 pound male against me?" she asked.

"Clove, you have to believe in me. We're careers and we're coming home. Repeat that Clove," he said.

"We're careers and we are coming home," she whispered.

That night as Clove sat in a chair on the train listening as Ruby tried to find Enobaria and Brutus she kept thinking those same words. She was a career and she was coming home. With Cato. And she would kill anyone who got in their way.

**Tell me what you think. Also, do you want Cato and Clove's romance to be a secret or public like Peeta and Katniss' romance? Not sure what I'll do yet. Hope you like that first part. Don't get me wrong though, in later chapters Clove will be viscous. **


	2. The Parade

**December 16, 2012. Alright, one review. That's all? But shout out to Clato 27 for reviewing. I think this chapter will be interesting. Hope you like, don't be shy about reviewing either! Thanks and stay clovely. **

The next morning Clove woke up to a purple headed woman staring down at her.

"She'll do," she said. The woman had green eyes and ear piercings. She looked back at Ruby, who was today sporting a platinum blonde wig.

"Yes I think we can make her very desirable," said Ruby.

"Wh-what?" asked Clove. They just shook their heads and Ruby said Clove had to report to the table for breakfast in 5 minutes. Clove pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a green shirt. She flattened her hair down with a brush and pursed her lips. She thought she looked horrible, and considering Cato would be there it would be unacceptable to look the way she did. Sighing Clove walked down towards the other train car.

"Good morning. You must be Clove," said a cruel looking woman, though her eyes showed a young woman.

"Clove Kentwell," she replied. The woman gestured for a chair and said,

"We won't be doing much besides going over strategies and well we have to prepare for the chariot rides."

"You're Enobaria aren't you?" asked Clove realization clouding her face. The woman nodded.

"And this is Brutus. He's already taken a liking to your district partner. Cato."

Clove stuck out her hand but Brutus just glared at her. Clove growled, she'd have to prove she was worth it.

"Hey Clover," said Cato thinking no one would here. But apparently Ruby has ears like a hawk.

"Clover? I thought it was just Clove. My have you been lying on everything requiring your legal name?" she began shreaking.

"Tresse, settle down," ordered Brutus. Ruby just glared at him.

"No, of course not! It's a nickname, do you have to take everything so literally?" asked Clove.

"A nickname? How well do you two know each other?" asked Enobaria frowning.

"Since I was 10 and she was 8," said Cato.

"Well, this could potentially cause problems. There's only _one _victor," she replied.

"No duh," said Clove without thinking. Suddenly Enobaria lunged at her. Though really it was a test, Clove's instincts kicked in. Suddenly she whipped around and had Enobaria beneath her, Clove pulled out one of her more evil looking knives and pushed it against Enobaria's neck, drawing a little blood. In one swift motion Cato pulled Clove up and sat her in a chair telling her to calm down. Enobaria spit on a nearby napkin and rubbed it harshly against her neck.

"Alright Clove, you've proven yourself," said Brutus, satisfied. Cato and Clove sat next to each other and said

"Now teach us how to win." said Clove.

Clove and Cato listened as Brutus and Enobaria talked, taking in every single word. Then they began the dreaded discussion of the parade. Clove watched as her stylist, Kelston came out in his all blue etire.

"I am Kelston. This is Liza the stylist for the boy," said Kelston. Clove was dreading the discussion indeed.

-the parade-

Clove looked in the small mirror by District 6 tributes one last time before heading back.

"I suppose we don't look too bad," she said. Cato nodded and said,

"I think I look dashing."

"No comment on me then?" asked Clove. She was slightly surprised at her outfit when she first saw it. It wasn't revealing or very enticing to the eyes. Usually they tried to make the girls as appealing as possible. The only thing very girlish on Clove was her 3 inch gold heels.

"You look st-"

"Hello," said a very feminine voice interrupting Cato. Clove glared in slight disgust at her would-be-soon ally. The girl was batting her eye lashes rapidly at Cato who only looked slightly interested.

"You are?" he asked.

"Glimmer Thompson. From District 1 and over there's my partner Marvel Granite."

"I'm Clove and this is Cato. How old are you?" asked Clove.

"Sixteen," said Glimmer giggling in a high pitched voice.

"Glim, what are you up to now?" said a tall boy in a teasing voice. She turned around gave him a look and smiled back at Cato and Clove.

"This is Cato and Loaf from District 2!" Clove's eyes bulged at what she heard Glimmer call her.

"It's not Loaf you idiot, it's _Clove_," said Cato. Glimmer whimpered at being called an idiot but then said,

"Well how old are you Clove? Fourteen? You're a little young to be in the games. Hope you don't need a babysitter," she said.

"No, I'm fifteen. Don't underestimate me, _Glimmer_," said Clove. Before they could talk more Gloss, one of the District 1 victors and now mentor came over.

"Break it up Marvel, Shiny. You have enough time to go in the arena. Also, have you forgotten these are your allies? Let's go," he said yanking on their sleeves.

"What ridiculous outfits," said Cato once they were gone. Clove laughed along but Glimmer had done something to her. She watched as Glimmer flattened the top of her outfit revealing her very small skinny frame. Now Clove knew that girl needed more muscle but she couldn't help but wonder if she had too much extra. As if he could read her thoughts Cato said,

"You are a billion times prettier than her Clover."

Finally the chariots were lined up and Cato and Clove watched as District 1 went out. They could here chants.

"It's go time," whispered Cato. Suddenly Clove saw the faces of the Capitol people. There strange faces and too powdered faces. She watched as they began shouting,

"Cato and Clove," and she couldn't help but agree. She sighed and looked at Cato who was waving. She wanted him badly. He was her world, she wanted to go home, and tell him how she felt. They were almost to the end when they heard gasps and people yelling,

"Katniss! Peeta!" Clove whipped her head around and saw a dreadful sight. The idiots from District 12 were on fire. Clove was stunned too for a minute before gaining a new hatred for the two people in the final chariot. She glanced at Cato long enough for them to share a thought. Those two would be the first to die for stealing their glory.

After the parade was over they were undressing and talking in the main level. Clove looked around at all the tributes. She glared as she saw a blonde man walk over and nod in approval at the tributes from 12. That must be their almost always drunk mentor. What was his name? She looked back as Ruby Tresse waved her hand off in dismissal of the topic.

"So? You can win the Capitol in the interviews. We still need to come up with your angle, by the way!" said Ruby. Clove and Cato headed back up to the elevators first.

"Can't believe those tributes from 12, damn them stealing our glory," said Cato. Clove was about to talk when she tripped and fell right on Cato. Their faces were centimeters away as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Cato," she whispered in longing. The next thing that happened made Clove go to heaven. He kissed her. She started kissing him back, even more passionately. Cato pressed her against the wall, running his hands along her hips and thighs. They weren't even aware when the door opened, letting people get on the elevator. They almost missed the squeak of surprise and the louder gasp of another. Pulling apart Cato moved Clove behind him protectively. He released his grip when he saw it was Ruby and Brutus.

"My, my. That is not the proper way to behave in elevators. Must I go over etiquette with you sooner than I thought?" squealed Ruby in frustration.

Brutus gave an evil smile and announced, "Well, I think we just found our interview angle."

**So, someone reviewed saying for Cato and Clove to go public, that is what I'm doing. Also, I know they finally kissed! Oh wait, it's only chapter two. I am hoping you will REVIEW or I'll be like Snape and whack you on the back of the head. Muwhahaha. With love, _HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou_**


	3. The Interviews

**Hello everyone. Thank you ****Clato 27**** for reviewing AGAIN! You're too kind. Also thanks to ****Shae101 ****and ****rue2025**** for reviewing, y'all are also fabulous. This chapter's about my favorite part in the movie, the interviews. Everything will look like what it did in the movie, so imagine that. I'm so thrilled for you guys to read this. Hope you honestly enjoy reading it. Thanks for the inspiration to keep on writing **** and…omg Christmas is in 6 days!**

INTERVIEWS DAY

Clove tried to process what Enobaria just said.

"I'll say it again. You two will be lovers. Obviously that is true in real life, which you will tell Caesar Flickerman. The Capitol people will _devour _the idea of two lovers entering the arena, especially from District 2. The ruthless careers do have a heart, they'll say. Believe me, sponsors will be poring in for you two," said Enobaria.

"I hope this works. Otherwise it's just bringing up Clove and Cato's worst moments," said Ruby.

"How so?" asks Cato.

"You behaved with horrible manners in that elevator," said Ruby.

"No one gives a damn," replied Brutus. Ruby's eyes almost bulged out, she huffed, and stomped away.

"Clove, your stylist Kelston is waiting for you. His helpers, Poinsettia and Tammie are waiting also. Cato your stylist Liza is waiting. Also are her helpers Maya and Fitch," said Brutus.

Clove entered the small room and looked around.

"Kelston are you here?" she called. Suddenly he appeared with a woman with magenta hair and a woman with hair as dark as night that had green streaks. He introduced the magenta haired as Tammie and the other as Poinsettia. Once they were done with her, she was left alone with Kelston. Her cheeks went slightly pink at the thought of him probably hearing about her and Cato. She listened as he said,

"Now Clove here's your dress. It's made out of material that should be comfortable for the duration you'll be wearing it. It's sleeveless, but don't worry it's modest enough."

Clove examined the light orange dress. She smiled slightly, it did look like the kind of dress she'd chose if she was forced to wear one.

"I heard about you and your district partner. Don't you notice the color of the dress Clove? Does it remind you of something?" he asked.

"Well, it's-it's Cato's favorite color. He'd never admit it, his cover is navy blue. Anyone who really knew him would know this though. It's exactly the same! I don't get it…wait," said Clove, her eyes getting bigger. She suddenly realized it.

"They wanted me to design something that Cato wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you," said Kelston. Clove shook her head saying,

"It's impossible. I'm not pretty." Keltson shook his head saying he disagreed and would leave Clove to slip on the dress. She was to then come back out so her hair could be done. Clove looked in the mirror at herself. She actually looked semi-attractive.

"Oh Clove, how beautiful," said Tammie excitedly. Soon her hair was braided and part of it was in a bun. She twirled around saying,

"I've got to hand it to you, I look-"

"Magnificent," interrupted a familiar voice. She turned around and saw a dashing man in front of her. He was wearing black pants and a blue shiny sort of sport jacket. He smiled coming towards her.

"Clove you look beautiful. And it's my favorite color,' he whispered. Clove smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Ruby came in though and ordered them both to sit in front of her.

"We've gone over your angles, I think you know it. Remember you two, behave. Now make us proud," she said. They were ushered behind the District 1 tributes and in front of everyone else. Clove did a quick scan. There was a crippled boy, she smirked thinking he wouldn't last an hour. She saw a monstrous boy from, she was guessing District 11. Then the tributes behind him. Clove tilted her head, the girl was wearing a red dress her hair done up in a high bun, she looked off in the distance. The blonde boy however was staring at her, with a look Clove almost didn't recognize. He loved her. It was just a guess, but Clove was rarely wrong. Now she was worried, because she wanted the sponsors. Some looser district like 12 didn't deserve them. She met eyes with the girl, they were apparently calling the girl on fire. She watched as the girl shifted away nervously and as the boy started talking. Clove faced around in jerky motions and was surprised to see Cato staring at her.

"I wish I could kiss you right now," he mumbled. Clove gave him a scolding look and turned seeing Marvel staring at them.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"We're going to be allies remember? Anyways did you see that guy from District 11? Think we can recruit him? No one else looks worth it," said Marvel.

"That red head from 5 is fast," said Cato.

"How can you tell?" asked Marvel.

"She looks like she wants to break free from this line. See how her feet are positioned? Naturally born runners are usually like that," said Cato.

"Well we're not gonna use her," said Marvel. Clove pushed Marvel forward just as Caesar announced him.

"What an idiot," she said. Cato nodded. He looked down at her.

"Clovey be careful. You remember what's going to happen right?" he asked.

"Of course! Cato, don't worry. Before the night's over we'll have sponsors lining up for us," she said.

"CLOVE KENTWELL!" yelled Caesar Flickerman from the distance. Clove squeezed Cato's hand and climbed up the stairs.

"Hello Clove," said Caesar. Clove smiled and politely said hi back.

"So what's been the most enjoyable while you've been here?" he asked.

"The change of scenery, and well honestly Caesar, I'm looking forward to the training," she said before giving a malicious smirk.

"Do you find yourself prepared?" asked Caesar.

"Yes," she replied.

"You're awful small for a tribute from 2," he said. Clove smiled. She could fit in what she was supposed to say right here.

"Well yes, Caesar. I am very skilled, with what's a secret for now. I have…many secrets," she said before giving the prettiest smile in the world, blowing a kiss, and winking in Cato's direction. She hoped, went noticed because it'd help with his interview.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, CLOVE KENTWELL FROM DISTRICT 2!" screamed Caesar waving her hand around. Clove went back to where she was supposed to wait. In the room were furnished chairs and a few drinks, she suspected better than a room you would get if you were, say District 8.

"CATO HADLEY!" Caesar announced. Clove watched as Cato went on stage. At first the questions were the same. What did Cato like? Was he prepared for the games? Then came the million dollar question.

"Say Cato, is there anyone special?" asked Caesar. Cato smiled out at the crowd.

"In fact Caesar there is," he replied.

"She back at home baking cookies and cheering you on?" joked Caesar. Cato frowned slightly and said,

"No that's the hard part. It's far more complicated, you see, she came here with me. My district partner," said Cato. Suddenly there were gasps from the crowd, some sobbing, and a shocked looking interviewer.

"Clove, I believe her name is?" he asked. Cato nodded and said,

"She's so tough, but I just wish everything could've been different. Somehow we're going to win though. We aren't skilled for nothing," he replied putting on his tough face.

"Well, we wish you and Clove luck. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, CATO HADLEY FROM DISTRICT 2!" shouted Caesar. Moments later Cato came running in and Clove threw herself at him. She kissed him with all the passion she could, and from the moan escaping Cato, he was enjoying it. The rest of the interviews were boring until District 12.

"In fact I'm wearing them tonight. Would you like to see?" asked the girl, apparently her name was Katniss. Clove had just tuned back in, she was alternating between watching and making out with Cato.

"Yes!" said Caesar. Katniss twirled and Clove's mouth dropped as Katniss' dress caught fire.

"That bitch!" said Clove angrily. She leaned closer, the rest was about Katniss and her sister and she was about to turn away when the boy came on. Clove had to admit, he was good at getting laughs, but she wasn't sure if he knew much and suddenly he was saying,

"There is this one girl. I'm pretty sure she didn't know I existed before the reaping."

"Well you win and come home. She'll have to go out with you," replied Caesar.

"Not in my case. You see…she came here with me," he whispered. Clove's mouth dropped open and she screamed,

"I bet they're not even in love!" Cato was mad too, she could tell. They listened as Caesar gave his condolences again saying it was _another _case of bad luck. Clove growled and threw a glass at the wall.

"How could this happen?" she asked.

"Now Clove, you're lucky you went first. They'll think that District 12 was copying of us," said Ruby. Clove glanced at her, the bimbo had a point.

"Alright, but keep track of sponsors. We should never be below 2nd place," replied Cato. He pulled Clove up to their level and said, "Clove don't worry about it. Let's just talk about things in the morning."

"I, I don't want to sleep alone tonight," she said nervously. Cato sighed and gave her a sad smile, "Alright Clover but don't get too comfortable." Then he scooped her up and threw her on his bed, kicking his door shut and muttering, "This is gonna be a good night."

**Yes this is shorter, but hope you value the chapter anyways. I hope my descriptions were good. Also, don't know if you'll get an update Thursday of for a few days. You know with it being Christmas soon. Bless you all and have a very merry Christmas if I don't update again. And remember REVIEW AND STAY CLOVELY.**


	4. Training Center

**A big thank you to ****Shae101****, ****ClatoIsReal****, ****soccergal21****, and of course as always, ****Clato 27****! You guys are too kind. Hoping everyone who read chapter 3 enjoyed it, I know sort-of a lame ending. Anyways this will most likely be my last update before Christmas which means, have a holly jolly Xmas and please, stay safe if you're traveling. Oh and stay clovely. **

TRAINING CENTER- DAY 1

Clove watched as the elevator went ding letting more tributes on the elevator. She watched as first their mentor and escort got on, then a blonde girl and red headed boy. Thy had the number 7 pinned on their shirt sleeve. Clove waited a little longer and finally they were there. The training center. She watched as the tributes in front of her walked out shakily, they were obviously scared to be around all these weapons.

"Oh wow. You never told it that it'd look this great," said Cato to Enobaria and Brutus.

"Well now you know. Remember look intimidating, but don't go full out," said Brutus before they both walked out. Clove saw Glimmer and watched as the blonde pranced over with her district partner, Marvel. Glimmer gave a big smile and said,

"It's beautiful isn't it? It may even top the academy back in 1!" Clove rolled her eyes.

"Anything would top your academy," she said. Glimmer's eyes went big and for a minute she looked like she was going to go into a fighting stance.

"Glim-Glim cool it," said Marvel. Clove sneered and was about to respond when two adults came out.

"Hello tributes of the seven-" suddenly the doors burst open revealing District 12's pathetic tributes. The woman frowned and said, "As I was saying. Welcome tributes for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. There are rules here. You may _not _harm another tribute. If you want to practice hand-to-hand combat there are people on sight that will help. Remember after this you will be evaluated, in fact there are people watching above. No playing. Go get started."

"What a kill joy," muttered Cato. Clove giggled, earning a glare from Glimmer.

"Well, I'm sure you've never seen any of these weapons before. Maybe Cato and I can teach you?" asked Glimmer. Clove glared as she watched Glimmer 'accidentally' brush against Cato.

Clove said, "I'm going to the knives." Clove rushed over and gushed at the selection. She picked out 5 of the same kind and was ready to throw.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, there will be a few activities that all tributes will be required to do. You'll line up for them later," said the woman. Clove looked at the human figures as one lit up ready to be aimed at. With one flick there was a knife in the center. 2, 3, 4, 5 more times a knife got etched into the bulls eye of a human target. She smirked and turned around, pleasantly surprised to see everyone staring. Glimmer looked shell-shocked, a nearby boy looked terrified, Katniss the girl-who-outscored-her-and-deserved-to-die was taken back and frightened, and Cato had this proud look on his face.

"Well done babe," he whispered to her before catching her in a surprise kiss. Clove's eyes fluttered shut for one minute before she remembered where they were. Glimmer was now shocked and furious, her face going the color of a tomato.

"You see Glim-Glim, I prefer my girls sexy, smart _and _lethal," said Cato. Glimmer shrieked and headed over to the bow and arrows where fire girl was standing.

"Move bitch," said Glimmer before quickly loading her arrow and shouting. It barely snagged the arm of the human target. Katniss looked to be laughing. But Glimmer turned and said, "I'd like to see you do better. You and, eh Lover Boy." Clove cocked her head to the side. Lover Boy was actually the guy from 12, his name was something weird. Like Bread, or Wheat. Clove watched Marvel climb a rope with a spear and throw it at in imaginary target. He wasn't half bad, obviously he'd paid attention at school.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Clove. Cato looked at her and said nothing. He then jammed his spear into one dummy and then turned around slicing the other one's head off.

"I think Marvel likes you," said Cato.

"That's stupid. He loves his Glimmer babe," said Clove jokingly.

"So? A guy can like more than one girl. It has happened…but not with me," finished Cato after one look from Clove. They watched as the redhead from 5, who looked like a fox aced the edible foods test.

"We should head over there at some point," Cato reminded.

"Why? That's sop dumb," said Marvel from behind them.

"No it's not, but you know what is? You. You heard the lady talk about how we should know this stuff. Anyways we're _allies _right Marvel?" sneered Clove. Marvel looked angry for a second before saying,

"Fine. Figures you always agree with your boyfriend." Clove's cheeks went red but she turned around and headed over to Glimmer.

"Hello Clove. What are you doing over here? Don't you think weights are a little too big for you?" asked Glimmer.

"No. I'm here 'cause Marvel's being an ass," she said.

"Ugh, when is he not?" asked Glimmer. Clove surprisingly laughed adding,

"I think he likes you." Glimmer glared and said that if she could right now, she'd kill Clove. The look on her face wasn't serious though. She simply went back to the weights and staring at other tributes.

"I have a sister back home, her name's Emerald. I promised that I'd try since Emmy thinks I can't do anything. Hmph, sisters. Do you have any?" asked Glimmer trying her best to be friendly.

"I did. Her name was Carly. She uh, she's not here anymore," said Clove.

"Carly and Clove? It has a nice ring to it. What happened anyways?" asked Glimmer.

"KENTWELL BACK TO IT!" screamed someone. Clove growled but lifted a light weight.

"Wait, Kentwell? Wasn't your sister in the Hunger Games? Wait, I remember that! The year that boy from District 4 won! That wasn't too long ago. I-I'm sorry," said Glimmer. Clove shrugged,

"It's ok. I mean, she was in the final 4 when she died. That's pretty damn good." Glimmer nodded and said,

"Are you seriously an item with Cato?" and just like that everything was back to the way it was.

-that night-

"So Cato, Clove how did today go?" asked Ruby. They smiled and said good. They chatted about the center and the weapons and said,

"We're getting sponsors right?"

"Oh yes. Every hour there's multiple people! In fact in this past hour you've got the most followed by, District 1, and District 12," said Ruby.

"It's nothing to worry about. Besides after your scores come out, people will love you even more," said Enobaria. They nodded.

"We haven't really seen anyone that's a threat. Even the District 1 tributes are only so-so," said Cato.

"Well it's a big big day again tomorrow so I suggest you get rest," replied Ruby.

"No fooling around," replied Brutus. With that Clove and Cato left.

"You're not worried are you Cato?" asked Clove.

"No, why should I be? Everything is going to be alright Clover," he said.

"I hope so, because, and this may sound weak but I can't live without you Cato," she whispered. He looked at her longingly before asking,

"Where you going?"

"Well, I have to change before I come back to go to bed," Clove said. Cato smiled softly and said,

"Clove, I can't live without you either." And when she was falling asleep and finally drifted off, her light silky sleeping gown, her hair surrounding her face like a pillow, he whispered one thing as he kissed her forehead, "Clove Kentwell I promise I will protect always. I promise you'll come home."

**So, I don't know if this chapter was as good, but hey it's an update. This is an important question, do you want next chapter to be where they go and get scored? I'm thinking that's what I'll do, but I want to clarify. Please review with your answer. It's so fun writing this, have a great Christmas, and as always STAY VERY CLOVELY! **


	5. Evaluated, what fun

**Hope you had a fantabulous Christmas. Did you? What was your favorite present? Still waiting for some snow where I live, but guys I'm off for 2 weeks, so you know what that means. Lots of updates! Maybe even several a day. **** I am so excited for this chapter. They are being evaluated by the judges. Well enjoy and stay clovely.**

"Wake up! It's a very big big day again!" yelled Ruby. Clove opened her eyes to the mad woman. She watched as Ruby ran out of the room yelling into Cato's room the same thing. Clove dragged her feet in getting ready. After all, why should she follow someone's orders? When she finally got to the dining car, she saw Cato was already there.

"Morning," he said as he kissed her. She smiled and sat down. Brutus, obviously didn't want to waste time so he started talking.

"You're going to individually be seeing the judges today. Remember this score will mean a lot for you two. Don't take this lightly. Although we expect the majority of the tributes to get low scores, there are a few that could stand out. You want yours to be the best. Cato, Clove I know you two have what it takes. Don't hold _anything _back," he said.

"We know. We'll be doing our best out there," replied Cato.

"It's boys first, so Cato you'll be seen third and Clove, you fourth," said Enobaria. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Clove was nervous. These people were deciding how good she was, and in a way how long they'd predict she'd be alive.

After breakfast, they were sent to change into their training uniforms and head down stairs. The first elevator was just for Clove and Cato.

"Hey we're going to be ok. You know that right?" asked Cato.

"Of course I do. We were born for this," Clove said. They stopped talking but it was one of those sentimental moments, as Cato rapped his arms around Clove's tiny waist and pulled her close. They got out to see the other tributes also filling in. Clove watched as Glimmer and Marvel pretended to be throwing swords and other things.

"Show off much?" asked Cato as he walked up with Clove.

"Not as much as you I bet," replied Marvel.

"Be nice," hissed Glimmer. She sighed adding, "I can't believe it's boys first. I deserve to go first. I mean, I've been working for this my whole life. This is like a destiny."

"You're not the only one who's trained their entire life Glimmer," said Clove. Glimmer glared and said,

"Well I'm sure I trained better than _you_."

"If that includes being the best knife thrower at your academy at the age of 10," said Cato. Glimmer gulped and backed away. They watched as the elevator dinged and in rushed the District 12 tributes.

"They'll die in minutes, they can't even be coordinated enough to get here on time," Marvel said.

"You're so right Marvel. Gosh you're probably the smartest person here!" gushed Glimmer grabbing at his arm and fluttering her eyelashes at Cato. Clove assumed she was trying to make him jealous.

"Slut," she mumbled.

"DISTRICT 1, MARVEL!" boomed a voice. The doors opened to what looked like a black room. Marvel stood up at headed to it, looking back once at all 23 other tributes. After he went in the doors shut harshly and several of the weak tributes jumped in fear. Clove was starting to calculate on who would be an easy kill when Glimmer said,

"Guess it's just us three."

"Wrong. It'll be like that in the arena, but for now stay away from us," said Cato. Clove snickered and grabbed Cato's arm leading him to another area. Several long minutes later the voice yelled,

"DISTRICT 1, GLIMMER!" and Glimmer rushed into the room without a second thought.

"She's so dumb. Why do we end up with the bad allies?" asked Clove. Cato shrugged and sighed saying he was next. Clove was daydreaming when she heard laughter. She whipped her head around and saw the District 12 girl, Katniss laughing at something that Bread Boy had said. Everyone was staring at them but they didn't seem to care.

"DISTRICT 2, CATO!" the voice shouted. Clove jumped up with him and hugged him tightly whispering

"Good luck Cato."

"Good luck Clover," he responded before heading into the dark room. Clove was very confident in Cato that he would do well. After all, he was the strongest, best male to volunteer from their district. She was the last career standing there. It did unnerve her a bit, but whenever someone made eye contact she'd give them her most sinister look.

Finally the voice yelled, "DISTRICT 2, CLOVE!" Her legs wobbled a little as she headed into the unknown room. Once she got inside she saw all the training equipment set up. On instinct, Clove headed straight for the knives. She grabbed a bunch, and making sure all the judges were watching, threw them. It was definitely her best throws yet. In a matter of seconds the dummies had a knife staked in their chest. She did fancy twists, and from different angles, doing everything possible to get the highest score.

"You may be excused, thank you," said a judge. Clove bowed and walked out faintly hearing someone call

"DISTRICT 3-" but she walked out quickly and found Cato waiting for her.

"How'd you do?' she asked him. He smiled and said pretty good he thought.

"Me too!" she said excitedly. They headed up to their level, and jumped on the couches.

"How'd you do?" asked Ruby. Enobaria and Brutus appeared also, as well as Kelston and Liza.

"We think we did great," said Clove. She watched as suddenly the TV turned on.

"Well I hear the tributes performed wonderfully," said Caesar Flickerman. They chatted a little and finally Caesar said, "And now the scores. For District 1, Marvel with a score of nine and Glimmer with a score of eight. From District 2, Cato with a score of ten." They all briefly cheered. "And Clove with a score of ten also." Cato grabbed her and kissed her and they watched. Most of the tributes received fours, fives, and sixes. Then finally they were at the final district. "From District 12, Peeta with a score of eight and Katniss with a-" Caesar paused for a second before saying, "With a score of _eleven_! My we'd like to know how she pulled that off!" Cato turned the TV off and shouted,

"How could a wimp from District 12 get a better score than us? They have been trouble from the very beginning! How could this happen? She hasn't shown any skills in the training center! How, how could this happen?"

"Calm down Cato," said Liza.

"No! This is unacceptable! That piece of shit from 12 did better than us! Clove and I have been training our _whole _lives! This isn't just something that happens," said Cato. Clove's anger boiled and she said,

"I swear to God, I will murder Fire Girl." Cato and Clove sat there in pure shock, and later on had to be called twice for dinner.

"How could this happen Cato?" whispered Clove. He shook his head,

"I don't know, but don't worry, we'll hunt her and Lover Boy down and well, they'll be burnt toast!" Clove rapped her arms around Cato and replied,

"We have to win."

**So yes, this is a little short but I want to say I'll be updating later today. You know what next chapter is don't you? Yes, finally they'll be going into the arena! I am so excited to write that part and share it. Love y'all so much, you're reviews inspire me so you should keep on reviewing. Big thanks to ****Clato 27, ****Katelyn Gilcrease, ****Guest, ****and ****i am a Fire-jay ****for your reviews on Chapter 4! **


	6. entering the arena

**Yes, believe it! I am updating just a few hours later. Hmm, sooo excited for this chapter! I hope that you like it, because this is a **_**huge **_**piece to the story. Also I'm sure more of you will review but thanks to ****Katelyn Gilcrease ****who happened to review first. Your continued support helps. Well, enjoy and stay clovely!**

Clove didn't know her body could shake so much until she woke up that morning. It was the morning of the day where they'd enter the arena. She had no idea what it would be, where she'd end up, or who she'd find first. Friend or foe?

"Clove, dear wake up it's a very big big day!" said Ruby. Clove squinted her eyes and slowly got up making her way to the hallway. There stood Cato and he smiled when he saw her.

"Don't worry alright?" he asked.

"I'm not. I'm er excited!" said Clove putting on a false smile. Cato nodded but she could tell he didn't believe her. They sat down and listened as Brutus and Enobaria began their speeches.

"Now today is the day. You know what you're going to do right? Stick around, enjoy the blood bath, make camp with your allies, and go find some sucker tribute," said Enobaria.

"She's right. But most of all you gotta stay alive," Brutus said. They ate quickly before their stylists dressed them up. Clove stared at the cargo pants, and the v-neck shirt she was supposed to wear along with a waterproof jacket. It was fuzzy inside with a place to store knives. She turned to Kelston,

"This is all I need?" she asked.

"I don't know Clove. Not even I know what the arena will look like but these clothes should definitely help," he said. He left and she slipped them on and stared at herself in the mirror. It was like she was preparing for battle. In a way though, Clove was. Kelston came back in and put her hair into a different kind of pony tail **(a/n: like in the movie) **she stared at him and whispered a thank you. Then she was put into the tube. The last face she saw was Kelston's trying to give a happy smile. The counting had already started but it got louder as she rose.

"30, 29, 28, 27" it kept going but she was too busy searching for that one face. She was placed in between that girl from 5 with the red hair and some boy from District 7, she thought.

"16, 15, 14, 13" Suddenly she saw him. He was about eight people down, next to the small girl from 11 and Marvel. She glanced around noticing everyone getting in a running stance, so she did to.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Then it was a mad dash. She saw them though. The knives. She grabbed them and threw one at some girl and watched as she fell. Clove turned and saw Katniss from 12 with a backpack and was in a small scuffle with a boy. Clove smirked and threw the knife, watching proudly as the boy fell limp on the ground. She hurdled another knife at the girl who'd scored better than her. Katniss wasn't dumb though and blocked it before grabbing Clove's knife and running off. Clove glared before looking around. Everyone had scattered off but her, Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel. She watched as Marvel gammed a spear in a kid and heard the cannon go off instantly.

"How many do you think are gone?" asked Glimmer.

"No idea, probably almost if not half," said Cato. He walked over to Clove and spun her around and she could tell by his eyes he'd been a little worried.

"So uh more hunting tonight or do we sleep?" asked Marvel.

"Who cares I want a fire!" said Glimmer.

"That's the stupidest idea ever. Someone spots a fire, boom we're dead, then some looser wins," said Clove. Glimmer pouted before saying,

"Were those knives meant for you? I feel like they put these stuff in specifically for people. Only thing is, I don't remember anyone in the training center being good at archery."

"Me either Glim," said Marvel. Clove sighed and pulled at Cato to get his attention.

"Let's go," she whispered and they walked off into the night. They were walking when they heard someone.

"Who's there?" shouted Cato. Suddenly the person stumbled out. Clove gasped, it was Lover Boy from District 12.

"Let's kill him!" said Marvel eagerly.

"No don't! I can help you, I'll help you find her. Katniss," he said. Clove sneered,

"Why would you _ever _betray your true love?" she asked.

"Maybe he doesn't really love her," said Glimmer.

"I don't know, maybe they were copying off of us to get sponsors," Clove said.

"Please, I'll lead you to her. I know her and her strategy," said Bread Boy.

"Fine we'll give you a chance. If you're no help though, I think we'll give you to Clove," said Cato. They now had another group member, and finally decided to take a break. That is, until they saw the fire.

"Look some idiot!" shouted Marvel. Slowly they crept up on the girl. They watched as she suddenly woke up.

"Oh! Please, please spare me! I'll do anything, don't kill me!" she screeched.

"Cato, take care of this trash," said Clove. Cato threw a spear in the girl. He pulled it and they kept walking till Marvel said,

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I killed her!" shouted Cato who's temper started to flare.

"Cato calm down," whispered Clove. He looked down at her with his blue eyes searching her face before he kissed her. It was their first kiss in a while.

"Gross, PDA!" said Marvel.

"Ugh, someone go back and check!" Glimmer said. Then she saw the boy standing in the back, "District 12 go check to see if that girl is dead!" A few minutes later he came back.

"Was she dead?" they asked.

"No but now she is," said Peeta. They walked into the night for a while before Glimmer started on about being tired.

"I don't see the harm in sleeping now," said Clove. She cuddled against Cato his sword by his side and he fell asleep. Clove was polishing her knives, she fanned them out and looked in between them. She didn't see cruel games, she saw a blonde haired boy, and she saw love.

It was the next morning and Marvel was out getting food. They waited and waited till he got back.

"What took so long?" demanded Clove. He shrugged and sat down next to Glimmer.

"So, Day 2 and we're looking for Fire Girl," said Cato.

"And any other tribute that wonders by. Like that big guy from 11," replied Glimmer.

"No, he'll last a while. After all he probably is hiding out looking for people like us. He probably knows a thing or two about surviving Glimmer," said Peeta. Clove looked at him surprised. She hadn't heard him speak since last night. She sighed,

"We'll look for people before the Capitol forces us together, you know for more fun," she said. They all nodded. After eating they packed up and began their search again. Clove walked a little back and noticed how every other minute Cato would look back at her to make sure she was fine. That's when she saw a flash. It was a boy running, he was awfully loud so Clove didn't understand how the others couldn't hear him. She pulled out her knife and in one second the boy crashed to the ground with a

"Humph." They whipped around and saw Clove running down to retrieve her knife.

"I-I didn't even hear him," Glimmer said surprised.

"Come on, let's keep looking for The-Girl-On-Fire," said Marvel. When Clove got back Cato kissed her before scooping her on his back, piggyback style. She smirked and said,

"Time to get revenge on Fire Girl."

**So yeah, kind of a weird ending but…did you like it? I tried my best. I've now gotta go somewhere though so ended this chapter in a rush. Thanks and keep reviewing my clovely followers. Also hope you had a merry Christmas! Till next time, which may not be till Friday or next week! Love y'all, so STAY CLOVELY**


	7. seven left and a rule change

**Hello again. Hope you're having a good Friday! Just had lunch at an interesting place with my aunt. It was so-so. Also bad news, I'm gonna have to get my wisdom teeth removed. When the orthodontist said that all I could think of was Trina from Victorious after she got hers removed. Right now I'm eating a sugar cookie though and feel that I must update the story for you. Big thanks to ****soccergal21****, ****Clato 27****, ****Katelyn Gilcrease****, and ****i am a Fire-jay ****for reviewing on chapter 6. Now sit back, read, and stay clovely.**

Clove woke up feeling as if it would be a good day. She patted her hair back and checked to make sure all her knives were still there. That's when she noticed the arm around her. Cato's arm.

"Hey beautiful," Cato said blinking his eyes at the bright sun. Clove blushed slightly and said good morning.

"We going to find Girl on Fire today?" asked Marvel. They all nodded. Finally Glimmer woke up and started the day off by flirting with Cato.

"Oh Cato I'm just positive you'll find that rat from 12 today! You'll give her what she deserves, I just know it," said Glimmer as she fluttered her eyelashes at a speed Clove didn't know possible.

"Why can't anyone else kill her?" asked Clove narrowing her eyes. "You don't think Marvel or I are capable of it?"

"Th-that's not what I meant," said Glimmer backing up a little.

"Then don't make it sound like that," barked Clove before turning around.

"Lover Boy, lead the way!" ordered Marvel. They were walking along when they came close to a creek.

"Let's fill up our cans with some of that. Who knows we might need it," said Cato. Clove was about to respond when Marvel shouted,

"Look there she is!" Clove whipped her head around and saw the girl her hair in a messy braid and her skin covered in dirt, ash whatever it was. She started heading out of the water and in the opposite direction. They ran after her and Clove could here Lover Boy's footsteps behind her. They watched as she was already half way up a large tree. Cato immediately started climbing, sword in hand.

"Come on Cato!" shouted Glimmer.

"Just kill her Cato," Clove yelled.

"You got this Cato," said Marvel. Then he must've grabbed a weak branch because he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Clove rushed to his side.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said as he stood up.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," said Glimmer and she loaded an arrow. She shot it but it was way off. Cato grabbed the bow and also shot, and also missed.

"Why don't you throw the sword?" called Katniss.

"Let's just wait. She's gotta come down at some point. Either that or die from starvation," said Lover Boy.

"Fine. Somebody make a fire," said Cato and he walked off. Clove watched as Glimmer started to follow but she pushed her aside.

"He _said _go make a fire," Clove said. She found him a few feet away staring at the sky.

"It's fine Cato. We'll get her," she said.

"This isn't what I pictured. Some looser from 12 is actually making us hunt her down. It wasn't supposed to be like this Clove," he responded. She sighed moving closer

"We weren't both supposed to be here but that failed too," she said. He looked down at her saying,

"Don't give up Clover. We're going to win this thing."

That night Clove snuggled into Cato's arms again and listened to his heart beat so close to hers. She watched as he played with his spear. She saw Marvel lay his spear down and stare up at the starts, and Glimmer hunched in a ball facing away from everyone. Lover Boy was closest to the tree but he seemed to be almost asleep.

"AHHH RUN!" screeched Glimmer. Clove jumped up, knife in hand. There was a bunch of wasps circling around she felt someone grab her and suddenly she was in Cato's arms heading away, Marvel about an inch behind them. She didn't see Glimmer, but she heard the screams. Then she saw Lover Boy helping Katniss? Cato and him fought and Cato cut him deep in the leg. When they were far enough away they stared at each other.

"That had to be planned," said Marvel. Cato nodded and Clove growled

"You're saying it's Fire Girl?"

"Yeah, who else?" asked Marvel. Then they heard a cannon go off. "Glimmer," he whispered. Slowly they got up and even though Clove was glad that bitch was gone, it did feel a little off without her.

"I need to go, I'll be back tonight," started Marvel.

"We'll be moving camp spots though. No need to be ambushed again," said Clove.

"Tell me where then. I just gotta let some steam off," Marvel replied.

"You loved her?" she asked cautiously.

"As a friend I did. I've known Glimmer since we were both 6. That's ten years you know," he said.

"We're gonna head back to the cornucopia. Look around there for Cato and I," she said and gave him a slight smile before heading over to Cato.

They were almost there when they heard a rustling noise.

"Marvel cut the crap," said Cato. When no one appeared Clove got nervous. She pulled out her knife and waited. Then the bush moved again slightly. She lifted a finger up to her lips at Cato and walked towards the sound. Then she reached her hand in and grabbed at what she was sure was fabric material. Then she saw him. The boy from District 5, was it?

"Well look what we've found," said Cato walking up to the boy.

"Don't kill me! I can help you!" he said.

"That's what the last one said and he betrayed us and now it's cost him," snarled Clove.

"I can though! I can protect your weapons and food. I know about if from my district. I can rebury the mines so it'll blow up if someone gets too close!" he said in a rush.

"Fine your in," said Cato as he shared a look with Clove.

They set up camp and now watched their pile of food get protected. While they waited they heard another cannon go off.

"Who do you think that was?" asked Clove.

"No idea. Maybe that little girl from 11," said Cato.

Then they heard rustling and out came Marvel.

"I'm back and another one is gone," he said.

"That was you?" Clove asked.

"Yup. I killed that boy from District 10. Who's that?" he asked surprised.

"That is the boy that is reburying the mines so that our food is protected from undeserving tributes," said Cato. That night they slept soundly. In fact for the next few days nothing happened, no one new had died.

"I thought for sure both tributes from 12 would be gone by now," Marvel said.

"I'm sure they're on the verge," replied Clove.

"Who all is left?" asked Marvel.

"Both from 12, both from 11, both from 5, and us three," Cato said. Clove sighed thinking that was way too many.

"I guess at some point we'll have to split up," replied Marvel.

"When the time comes, yes," Cato said. Although Clove knew that Cato and her were inseparable.

-the next day-

"Someone's going to _have _to die today. This is getting boring," said Cato. As if almost on cue they saw smoke from a fire.

"Hey bingo! Let's go," said Marvel who was now pumped up with energy.

"You, keep watch till we're back," said Cato to the boy. Then they ran towards it.

"What's this?" asked Clove as she saw a pile of burnt leaves and nothing else.

"We've missed them," replied Marvel. Then they saw another fire in the distance.

"Clove and I will wait here in case the person comes back. Marvel you go follow the other fires," said Cato. Clove watched as Marvel ran off with his spear. They'd been waiting for about 10 minutes when they heard a large explosion.

"THE FOOD!" yelled Cato. About 5 minutes later they heard a cannon go off.

"Do you think he got them?" asked Cato.

"I guess so! Way to go Marvel! But our food," she said unhappily. Cato nodded and then they started walking back. It might've been 10 minutes later when they heard a second cannon go off.

"Maybe there were two people," said Clove unconcerned. By now they were running and she'd always enjoyed the feel of wind.

"What happened?" shouted Cato as he walked up to the boy. He hadn't got in two word before Cato snapped his neck.

"Everything's gone," she whispered sinking to her knees. She looked at everything and found a few apples and one half burnt pastry.

"Damn it, who ever it is they're going to pay big time," said Cato.

Clove was starting to get worried. They'd waited hours for Marvel to get back but still no sign of him. She glared and was about to finally admit her worries when the anthem started playing. Then the first face popped up and she almost choked. She found herself staring at Marvel's face in the sky.

"He-he's gone," she said surprised.

"Maybe it's for the best Clover. Neither of us wanted to kill him," said Cato. Then they watched as Marvel's face was replaced with a little girl's. Rue, the girl from District 11.

"Marvel's last kill I bet," said Cato.

"Someone must've been watching them. Cato, I have this sinking feeling but do you think it could've been Fire Girl?" asked Clove.

"I, I have a feeling you're right," said Cato. Clove stared into the night sky wondering why the hell Marvel had to die, and who would be next. That was in a way though the only good thing. Three were gone, and now there were seven.

-next day-

Clove woke up to the booming voice of Claudius.

"REMAINING TRIBUTES, THERE HAS BEEN A SLIGHT…RULE CHANGE. NOW TWO TRIBUTES MAY BE CROWNED VICTOR IF ORGINATED FROM THE _SAME _DISTRICT. THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'LL SAY IT."

Clove gasped and turned to a wide-eyed Cato.

"We can go home!" she shouted.

**Oops sorry to end it there. Hope you liked this chapter, I know it did go through several days. So please please review because it means so much. I am sending you all virtual hot chocolate because here it's such a cold day. Love you all and hopefully you'll get an update next Thursday. If not sooner but that's were I am aiming because it's going to be a busy week again for me. If I don't get to update again wishing you all a happy new year and stay clovely!**


	8. A feast? When? We're in

**So I have no idea if I'm going to fast with this story. Do you think so? Because I can always delete this chapter and rewrite it and take it at a slower pace. Thought you guys? Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7, it was longer than usual. Right now all that's at our house is my sisters and brother. They're boring me to death. Our dog is so cute though. Sorry that's random. As always please review and stay clovely!**

"WE CAN GO HOME!" says Cato spinning Clove around. This is something new. That both of them can finally have a chance with each other, a life outside the Hunger Games in Victors Village. They could have Enobaria and Brutus as neighbors. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best idea. Then a parachute flew down and landed at their feet.

It said, _"Celebrate tonight kids. Remember give it everything you got. –B and E._

_p.s. Your opponents aren't looking to good."_ Clove grinned and pulled out a loaf of bread and a small bottle of some fancy drink.

"We've got damn good sponsors," said Cato.

"To this sudden rule change and the hopes that we'll be wearing crowns on our heads soon," said Clove. They spent that night planning on who they'd track down first. After all it was only them, Thresh from 11, the tributes from 12, and that redheaded girl from 5.

"I don't want you near Thresh," said Cato.

"Why? I can take him and you know it," said Clove.

"Don't underestimate physical strength Clove! He could crush you, just please trust me you will not be the one to kill him," Cato said.

"Fine. Then I want Fire Girl," replied Clove.

"Alright I guess that's fair. If you give them a good show," he said.

"Of course I will darling. May the odds _never _be in her favor," said Clove in her fake capitol accent. Clove chuckled and ripped another piece of bread off.

They were now much more at ease and hunting became fun again. She smiled as she heard a rustling noise.

"Bet it's five," whispered Cato. Clove ran into the clearing where it'd come from but saw no one. She glared and looked around but found no one. Then she turned and walked a little to the left before a net wrapped around her and lifted her in the air.

"Damn!" she shouted. Cato came to see what was going on and laughed.

"You've been caught Clover," he said.

"It's not funny! Cut me down," she hissed. He pulled his sword and slashed the rope and handed her a knife to cut the net open.

"I didn't know that was there," Clove said.

"I think Marvel put that trap there earlier," said Cato.

"Well gee thanks for warning me. Do you really want an injured ally?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Clove, even if you were injured I'd never leave you," he said. Her eyes actually lightened and she got her playful smile back.

"In that case I will make sure the only harm that happens will be to others," she said.

-next day-

"How have none of them died yet?" she asked.

"Don't know. Lover Boy is weakest but he's probably with Fire Girl now, and she isn't injured. The second weakest is most likely the girl from District 5, but she's also the hardest to find. You know with her being quick and the fact you rarely see her," said Cato.

"Don't worry. If the days keep on being like this the Capitol will force us together," said Clove.

"I know. There's only six of us left. You know what that means. They've interviewed our families," he said.

"Yes! I'm sure my mom's said far too much," replied Clove while laughing.

"You don't think they brought up Carly do you?" asked Cato concerned.

"I hope not. It's not like we've forgotten what's happened. Memories haunt us all each day. I miss her so much and so does mom. If they did bring my sister up my parents probably let a few tears fall," said Clove looking away.

"Well you can win this for them," replied Cato,

"Yeah I can. I'm also winning them for Carly. She deserved it that year," Clove said. She stood facing away and Cato got the hint that she wanted to stop talking about that.

"Do you think they'll have a feast?" he asked.

"Doubtful. What are they gonna have for us? Unless some tributes are desperate, as in life or death I don't think they will," she replied.

"But it adds to the drama," Cato pointed out.

"True. Even if they do, we'll be ready right?" she asked. He nodded as he started to lay out the blanket.

"I wonder what it'll be like living in those Victor's houses," she said out loud.

"Perfect I hope. We'll have to go on a victory tour and all that kind-of stuff though," said Cato.

"Yeah well they're always ripping us off in the end aren't they?" she whispered.

-the next day-

"Hey sleepy head get up!" said a voice. Clove slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with bright blue eyes.

"Cato, what?" she asked.

"It's going to be a big big day!" he said while stifling laughter.

"Ruby's probably watching this right now! Plus all those other Capitol people that talk like that," said Clove.

"You're right Clover. Ruby Tresse, sorry that I offended you by mocking your I'm-so-happy-and-don't-even-realize-no-one-gives-a-shit voice. Sorry," he said as he watched Clove burst out laughing.

"Ruby, ignore him he's so immature," she replied. "Even though I can only imagine your shocked face. Now I can personally tell you that manners is not my favorite thing to talk about and believe it or not I did learn etiquette when I was younger," said Clove in a rush.

"Way to go Clove!" said Cato. She smiled and kissed him before wondering how this day would go. Would it be boring or would it be interesting?

"I feel like something important is going to happen," said Clove. Cato nodded in agreement. They sat there on the ground and jumped as they heard a booming voice.

"REMAINING TRIBUTES. WE ARE FEELING…VERY GENEROUS. EACH OF YOU NEEDS SOMETHING _DESPERATELY_. THERE WILL BE A FEAST TOMORROW AT THE CORNUCOPIA WHERE YOU WILL FIND WHAT YOU NEED IN A BACKPACK. COME IF YOU WANT."

"A feast!" said Clove.

"Yeah but I wasn't aware we needed anything," said Cato.

"I'm not really sure we do. It's perfect though. Other tributes obviously do need something, so we can scout the place out and get some kills," replied Clove eagerly.

"Then we'll need a plan. He said each of us, so everyone will be going. More importantly the ones who need it _desperately_. We need to decide if you want to stick together or separate," said Cato.

"Separate. I'll try and kill some right in front of the cornucopia and you can kill any that have already left into the woods," Clove said.

"Alright but if anything happens Clove you yell for me," said Cato. Clove nodded and said,

"This is just too simple."

That next morning Clove woke up early. She smiled at the thought that the feast could be a mini bloodbath. The thought was endearing as she could imagine them begging for mercy. It finally came time for her and Cato to split up.

"Good luck Clover," said Cato before kissing her.

"Bye Cato, remember give it everything you've got," she said smirking.

Clove went and hid in the bushes. Before she knew it the girl from 5 was sprinting out of the cornucopia, she grabbed her backpack and sprinted back into the woods. Clove was relieved that Cato would have the chance to kill her. She then watched as Fire Girl attempted to be as sly as the other girl by running to get her backpack. Clove jumped out of the woods and sprinted towards the Girl on Fire. She threw a knife at Katniss but it missed. Clove cursed at herself before dodging an arrow. Clove's eyes got big as she recognized the bow and arrows that Glimmer once possessed. Clove barely whispered,

"So that's how she got an 11." She threw another knife and watched as it hit Katniss' head. Clove tackled the girl to the ground and smirked. Then they flipped each other a few more times, the whole time both girls screaming. Finally Clove had Katniss pinned to the ground. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Where she'd show Fire Girl where she really belonged. That _no one _outscored Clove Kentwell. That _no one _prevented her from getting home. That _no one _stopped her from having a happy ever after with Cato.

"Where's your boyfriend District 12? Still hanging on?" Clove asked.

Katniss glared and replied, "He's out there now. Hunting Cato. Which I believe is your boyfriend?' Clove growled hitting her in the throat. She should never have said that. She checked once for Lover Boy but didn't see him.

"Liar. He's nearly dead! Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped to some tree. What's in that pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Well isn't that sweet. Too bad he'll never get it," said Clove as she grabbed for one of her dainty looking knives. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

Katniss started wiggling again and glared at Clove. She smirked saying,

"Forget it District 12. We're going to kill you. Just like your ally, Rue was it? Well yeah we killed her, and now we're gonna kill you. So where to start?" Katniss spit on Clove's face. "I think we'll start with your mouth. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" Clove smirked as she pressed the knife to Fire Girl's skin. She was just about to start when she felt something lift her off the ground. Clove was turned around and came face to face with Thresh. And he had a look that said he was ready to kill.

**Ok, this is my first huge cliffhanger in this story. I mean you've all read the books and/or seen the movie. This is different though. Obviously a confrontation is about to occur with Thresh. Will Clove die though or will Cato come in time? You'll have to read next chapter which will ****not ****be updated tonight. Maybe next week at some point. I promise that I won't leave you hanging. Review and tell me what you think, drink some hot cocoa, say I love you to your pets, text a random number, and STAY CLOVELY!**


	9. waiting

**Happy New Year, it's 2013! Sorry I was busy yesterday so I couldn't update. I am so happy that I've got 25 reviews on this story, you're all too kind. I'd like to thank these people for reviewing on the last chapter: ****Katelyn Gilcrease****, ****Hannie597****, ****Shae101****, and ****Clato 27**** who threatened to hunt me down while also wanting me to update soon. Also, ****catoandclove4eva**** thanks for reviewing on chap. 6! I'm so glad the cliffhanger kept you wanting to read more, so hear it is. Remember stay forever clovely.**

"_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown; everybody's watching to see the fallout, even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open"_

Thresh pinned Clove against the wall. She tried reaching for one of her knives, but couldn't reach.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Clove tried to scramble and free herself but she just could not match the physical strength that Thresh had. "You said her name, I heard you. You cut her up like you were this girl?" Clove shakes her head saying,

"No, no I…CATO, CATO!" screams Clove at the top of her lungs.

"CLOVE!" screams Cato from a distance. Clove went into ultra panic mode. She had no idea if Cato could reach her in time. She watched as Thresh glared at her and she threw a punch at him. He just grabbed her wrist and harshly pinned it back to the cornucopia. Clove squinted her eyes closed, preparing for death.

-flashback-

"_Hey Clover," said a voice walking up to her._

"_Hi Cato what do you want?" she asked._

"_Nothing really can't I hang out with my best friend?" he asked._

"_Yeah I just wondered why you wouldn't rather be training," said Clove._

"_Well why aren't you training?" he asked._

"_I've got more years to volunteer than you. Also, I've been thinking about…someone," she said as her voice drifted off._

"_Carly?" he asked._

"_Maybe, maybe not," she said._

"_Don't worry about the arena, I'll make it out," Cato said._

"_Why can't you wait one more year?" she asked._

"_What? This will be glory once I win. A seventeen year old winning," said Cato._

"_I just worry I guess. I know it sounds dumb but you can't be the only large guy going into the arena," she replied._

"_Well I'll be the winner. I'll come home and we'll celebrate Clove. I'll win for you, because nothing will _ever _hurt you. I'll protect you forever," he said smiling at her. Clove nodded and questioned a new feeling in her stomach as Cato wrapped his arm around her._

"_Yup, you will be fine," she said._

-end flashback-

She opened her eyes as Thresh pulled her towards him, probably to bash her head, but then she heard a voice yelling,

"Stay the hell away from my girl!" Her eyes widened as Thresh started to bash her head against the cornucopia. Then he let go of her, and she fell to the ground.

"What?" she whispered. Clove watched as Cato and Thresh started hand-to-hand fighting. She knew the only person who could take on Thresh would be Cato, after all he was the strongest from their academy. She watched as Cato grabbed his sword and slashed Thresh with it. Then she remembered Fire Girl. She turned and saw the girl trying to sneak off. Clove tackled her once more and started to pull out her knife when the girl from 12 threw her on the ground and dashed off. Clove threw a knife but again it got deflected by the girl's bow and arrow.

"I'll get you Girl on Fire!" she screamed after her. She turned and watched as Cato and Thresh continued fighting. She yelped as Thresh got Cato on the arm. Then with one for the finale as Cato jabbed the sword in his chest. Clove watched as Thresh fell to the ground.

"Never mess with careers," she said standing over him. Cato grabbed her and said,

"I was so worried about you. Clove, damn you, I knew we should have both come."

"It's fine Cato. Besides you're hurt," she said pulling him towards the cornucopia. She rolled up the jacket and saw the cut.

"I'm fine. We have to get our backpack and District 11's," said Cato.

"No," said Clove.

"Yes," he said and went and grabbed them. She glared at him but then movement caught her eye. She watched as a parachute came down.

_Apply generously over wound. You're almost there. – B. and E._

She walked back inside and immediately started putting the ointment on Cato's arm.

"It feels weird," he complained to her.

-a few days later-

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait. District 12 is unfortunately still out there as well as District 5's girl," he said.

"I'm sorry about Fire Girl. She was right there, I should've just stabbed her," muttered Clove.

"Don't worry about it. With them alive it will make for a better finale," he said.

"How are we gonna get the redhead though? She's so sly we've only come across her at the very beginning and the feast," Clove said.

"Well if she doesn't wonder by the game makers will make sure she shows up," said Cato.

That night they slept well, inside the cornucopia. It was late morning when Clove woke to an arm tightening around her waist. She was about to scream when she realized it was Cato, who was still asleep. Clove sighed looking out at the forest. Figured they got left with the boring tributes. An injured weakling, a sly girl who stayed hidden for way too long, and a girl who was truly a coward but thought she could steal the glory. Yes, Clove would enjoy killing Katniss, if she got the chance. Suddenly Cato woke up.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No, if you mean any of them showing up, then no," she said.

"We'll find them," he said confidently.

"I'd almost rather they come here. I mean, why should we have to do all the work?" asked Clove.

"That's true Clover," he said standing up. He glanced around before spotting the backpacks.

"What's inside?" asked Clove in an excited voice. "We are such idiots for forgetting about these!"

"In our bag, it's suits. They look like those body shields!" he exclaimed.

"And inside District 11's bag?" she asked.

"Mostly food. Well and a small weapon. It's just a switchblade though," said Cato.

"Maybe he wasn't going to use it as a weapon. He might've had a secret way of using resources," she said.

"Well I'm starved let's eat the food," he said. They grabbed the delicious looking green apples, the bread, and the cheese. They were finally stuffed and packed the rest away. Then they slipped on the body shields, she smiled thinking about how invincible they were.

"Now we wait," said Cato.

"And now we wait," she replied. It was probably around mid-afternoon when they heard a cannon go off. They eyed each other and Clove asked, "Who do you think that was?"

"Either Lover Boy is finally gone, or the star-crossed lovers and 5 had a confrontation," he said.

"I sure hope whoever's left come soon," she said.

"Well we know two of them are left. We can take them," he said smirking. Clove was walking around the cornucopia when it suddenly became dark. She watched as the Capitol's crest shone in the sky and then was replaced by the girl from District 5's face. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Cato did you see that? The girl from 5 is gone! It's those idiots from 12 that are left," she said. Before she heard a reply though she heard a sound coming from the forest, it was dogs. She frowned before her eyes got big at seeing what looked like giant beasts. Cato came out with his sword and yelled at Clove,

"We gotta get up higher!" He held his hands out, giving her a boost up. He climbed the cornucopia and held his sword out defensively. Then Clove saw two figures running. She watched as more mutts came after them.

"The big finale," she whispered. She watched as Katniss climbed up first followed by Lover Boy. They both stood there watching the mutts, unaware of the enemies watching them.

"This is no fun," said Cato. Clove sneered and decided to acknowledge them.

"Hey Lover Boy, the leg better?" she asked. She watched as the two tensed up and swiftly turned around. She saw Fire Girl draw her bow and shoot but then Cato tackled her. Clove pulled out her knife and was about to throw when Peeta pulled Cato off of the famous Girl-on-Fire. They were fighting and she took the opportunity to pounce on the girl.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Fire Girl. This time though, I'm not feeling so friendly," said Clove glaring at her. She pulled out one of her knives and pressed it into the girl's neck, which started to bleed. "In fact I'm not so sure you deserve to die so simply. Of course if you start begging for mercy, well maybe I'll speed it up just a little," she said now dragging the knife around Katniss' face as she started screaming. Then she felt someone tug at her. She started trying to punch Lover Boy as he threw her to the ground. He was bent over Katniss now.

"You're going to pay for that!" yelled Cato who was now. Clove raised an eyebrow. Was it really the time to be overprotective? She watched as Cato pulled Katniss in a headlock.

"The star-crossed lovers," whispered Clove circling them. "I seem to recall that you two would do _anything _for each other. Well, you two are weak! You're worthless and what makes you think you deserve to be Victors? You're pathetic, useless, and cowards. I'd like to see you actually kill someone Lover Boy. And you, the girl who was oh-so brave to volunteer, I doubt you could have the strength to actually watch someone suffer. You don't have the stomach."

"At least we have a heart, at least we actually know what it's like to be happy, even if it's rare," she replied.

"You don't know a _thing _about me. How do you know I've never loved? You think I've never suffered? I watched my _sister _die. That's right, not all of us were born the oldest, not all of us had a chance to save our sister. And I watched her die. It's a shame that pretty little sister of yours has to watch this. Maybe you'll learn a lesson though. You. Are. Not. All. That," said Clove. She watched as Peeta grabbed for the bow. They all stood facing each other. She had no chance to kill Fire Girl without risk of it catching Cato. She growled in frustration. She didn't see however the blonde boy who now had an arrow pointed right at her heart.

"CLOVE!" she heard Cato yell. Her eyes went wide, and she whipped around.

**I must admit I wasn't planning on leaving you with a cliffhanger, but it happens. You must really not like me right now. I can confidently say though that there will be an update tomorrow afternoon if not sooner. Thanks so much for reading this story guys, it's a lot of fun writing it. Till next time, eat a peace of peach pie, don't think about school, and stay clovely! **


	10. victors or not

**So I said I'd update yesterday but I didn't because my mom was sick and I was helping with her & then we watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2…hope you're not too upset. I can't believe I only got 1 review from last chapter. Some of you are busy though, I know. So thank you to ****Clato 27**** for reviewing. This will be the last chapter on where Clove and Cato are in the arena. I hope you enjoy this, thanks for your continuous support, stay clovely!**

"_But turn around, oh they've surrounded you, It's a showdown and nobody comes to save you now, but you've got something they don't, yeah you've got something they don't, you've just gotta keep your eyes open__"_

Clove turned around and shrieked, nearly missing the arrow that was aimed at her. She glared at Peeta. Katniss and Peeta were surrounding her but she chose to go after the one who'd aimed to kill her.

"You're going to pay for that Lover Boy," she said before grabbing at his hair. On the other end of the cornucopia Cato and Katniss were fighting. "Want to save Fire Girl do you?" she sneered as she watched Peeta squirm as he saw Katniss get punched. Her bow was useless against physical fighting hand-to-hand with Cato. Clove gripped her knife tighter and raised it above Lover Boy's head.

"Stop!" screamed Fire Girl. She somehow pushed Cato off of her before he grabbed her again. "Don't kill us. You'll just be another piece in their games, another trophy to store away. Don't do this," pleaded Katniss.

"I seem to recall you saying I had no heart Fire Girl. Well, maybe not to you. We've trained for this our entire lives and we aren't about to let some coward from District 12 to get in our way. You deserve pain. That's all you'll ever get. Enjoy your last moments with Lover Boy," said Clove smirking. Before she could say more Peeta kicked Clove in the stomach and she fell back onto the hard cornucopia. Cato glared and said,

"Don't touch her ever again. You do, and the famous Girl-on-Fire goes to the mutts." Clove jumped back up and smirked saying,

"I don't know which should die first." She pulled out the same curved knife she was going to use to kill Katniss and ran it along Katniss' face as she bit down on her lip.

"You're _weak_ and I don't show mercy," said Clove. Then she signaled to Cato to let her go and then he ran back to try and finish off Peeta.

"P-Please!" begged Katniss, "don't kill us, don't be a _coward _and do exactly what the Capitol wants you to do. Provide a good show." Clove was no seething from being called a coward and growled at Katniss.

"Then it's my duty to give them something worth watching. Cato pick him up," said Clove. She watched as Lover Boy was set on his feet but still in Cato's headlock. She nodded once to Cato.

"Say goodbye to Lover Boy," whispered Cato. Then in a flash he snapped Peeta's neck and threw him to the mutts.

"PEETA!" screamed Fire Girl. She heard the cannon go off and she watched as the star-crossed lovers from District 12 were broken apart. Suddenly Katniss got this evil look on her face. "If I can't have the one I love, then neither can you!" she shouted at Cato before grabbing Clove.

"What're you going to do Fire Girl? Kill me? With your pathetic bow and arrow? Oh, wait I don't see it anymore," said Clove sneering. She watched as Katniss looked around and saw Cato push the bow and arrow off the cornucopia and down to the howling mutts. "Defenseless now, huh? I'm sure it hurts knowing Lover Boy is gone forever. Don't worry though, you can join him!" Clove shouted.

"No, please I have a family, a sister!" said Katniss.

"Well so did I," snapped Clove.

"She must not have been a very good one," said a glaring Katniss. Clove's eyes widened and she got the scariest look on her face. She grabbed her killing knife and smiled,

"Oh how the famous Girl-on-Fire has fallen. This is for Carly. My _sister_." Then Clove jammed the knife in Fire Girl's heart.

"We won!" said Cato scooping her up.

"It'll take a few minutes," said Clove looking over and the girl who was no gasping for air.

"You didn't push it in far enough," he said.

"I know," replied Clove.

"We should just give her to the mutts like her dear boyfriend," Cato said. Clove shrugged and in one moment Katniss was toppling to the ground. She heard some weak screams and about a minute later the cannon went off.

"We won! Cato we won, we're victors!" screamed Clove grabbing his jacket and pulling him down into a kiss. Cato smiled at her and said,

"We can go home."

"WELL, CONGRATULATIONS TO THE VICTORS OF THE SEVENTY-FOURTH HUNGER GAMES!" shouted Claudius Templesmith. Clove felt a little weak but she tried not to show it.

"Hey don't worry we're gonna get checked out by a doctor. Everything is going to be fine," said Cato. She nodded and watched as the hovercraft came down.

It was mostly a blur for her but she remembered arriving at the hospital. The first faces to greet her were adult faces, it had been a while, and it was Ruby, Brutus, and Enobaria. They were praising her and Cato and just couldn't stop talking.

"You need to be checked out."

"For extra precaution."

"You understand the reason right Clove?"

They were all saying stuff to her that was probably important but she couldn't concentrate, and then she fainted. When she woke up the first thing Clove started asking was, "How's Cato doing?" Ruby smiled at her through her brown wig with pink highlights and said,

"He's doing fine. Don't worry about him Clove, you'll see him soon enough."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"For the interviews of course! You're victors and now you get the great opportunity to chat with Caesar again! It's quite the privilege," replied Ruby.

"Clove how ya doing?" asked Brutus barging on in.

"Well I'll go check on the arrangements," said Ruby rushing out of the room.

"I'm fine thanks. All I'd really like to do is see Cato," Clove said.

"I can understand that but you can't just yet," said Brutus.

"Why not? Is he hurt or something, or does he not want to see me?" whispered Clove at the end.

"Don't get all teenage-y and weepy, of course he wants to see you. He woke up a little before you after the doctors had checked him out. You are all he's been talking about. Frankly sweetheart I know a little more about you than I wanted, or needed to," Brutus said.

"Then why are you keeping us separate?" she asked.

"It will make for a wonderful reunion during the interv-

"In front of millions," snapped Clove.

"The Capitol and the President want it this way. Better TV revenue I guess you could say," Brutus replied.

"Look who's up. I just finished talking with Wonder Boy. He's going to be heading over to Liza soon. Which means Clove, you'll be with Kelston soon who will go over what you're wearing. So be ready," said Enobaria.

"Alright 's great to see you too!" she shouted to Enobaria as she walked down the hall.

"I'll leave you to it. Just remember, be yourself and all that disgusting mushy love stuff," said Brutus.

"Yes sir!" replied Clove before turning to look out the window.

**No cliffhanger! This is you're first chapter in a while where you don't wonder if Clove dies. Or Cato. So did you like it? More capitol to come next chapter which I don't know when I'll update, later today but maybe not. I'm going back to school on Monday the 7****th**** which means it'll be harder to update because of the bunch of homework I'm bound to get. In any case thanks for reading! Till next time, oh and the lyrics at the beginning of Chapter 9 & 10 are from the song meant for the Hunger Games, called "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift. As always please STAY CLOVELY!**


	11. Dark Angel

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in more than a week. I've been so busy with school, and yesterday was my dad's birthday. I hope you enjoyed last chapter, thanks to ****Clato 27**** and ****i am a Fire-jay**** for reviewing on Chapter 10. I am sure that you can feel this story coming to an end. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing this story. Oh have I mentioned how stiff my neck is? Stay Clovely as always.**

Clove watched as Keltson walked in. His blue hair was spiked and he was sporting a huge grin.

"Congratulations Clove!" he said smiling.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I know you must be feeling rushed but I _have _to have you looking marvelous for the Capitol and Panem," he said. Clove winced at the word marvelous, after all, this could've been Marvel. She smiled and said,

"So you have to primp me up, because I look so revolting right now." He was about to reply when a woman with purple eyelashes walked in.

"I'm about to get started with Cato, he's being prepped right now," she said.

"Thanks Liza," he replied. Clove frowned and asked,

"So what do you have for me?" Clove's eyes widened as she took her first glance at the dress. It was long, strapless, black, the bottom part from the waist down was made of tulle with a think layer that was transparent but glittery that was the top layer. She was going to look like a dark angel. "It's beautiful," said Clove honestly. She wondered what Cato was wearing, would they be matching?

"I admit, I was thinking of having you wear silver instead but everyone seemed to think this was what _he _would like better," Keltson replied.

"What do you mean? Who?" asked Clove. She felt her eyebrows raise and waited for him to reply.

He said, "Cato."

Clove felt Poinsettia give her another disapproving glare at the sight of her hair but shook it off. She thought back to everything she'd had to do to get to where she was. She'd had to sacrifice a lot. She'd killed people, not that that was a big deal because it wasn't. Not to her. Clove also wondered what Cato was doing. He surely wasn't also getting his eyebrows plucked.

"Kelston had not decided your hairstyle yet," said Poinsettia.

"Maybe he's asking Cato right now," said Clove sarcastically. She didn't really mind the dress, it was simply perfect but she wouldn't do some silly hairstyle that Cato would command.

"No, no he wants this to be all you," she replied. Clove simply looked off to the side, daydreaming again.

"Clove, we're ready for you to put on your dress so that we can do your hair and make-up," they called. Self-consciously she stripped and quickly pulled the dress on. When they faced her in front of the mirror her breath was taken away. For once, she was actually beautiful, like princess beautiful. Clove twirled around before saying to Kelston

"This is perfect. Thank you." Soon she was forced to sit back down and wait as they pulled at her hair.

"Done!" exclaimed Poinsettia in a happy voice. Clove looked up and raised an eyebrow out of surprise. It was so girly, and yet, _so _her. Her dark hair was pulled into a high bun, but around the base of the bun they'd taken a bit of her hair and braided it around the entire bun. She had a few loose strands that framed her face and had been curled. She was also wearing sparkly eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss.

"I-I don't know what to say. You've outdone yourselves," said Clove.

"Lastly the shoes," said a smiling Kelston. He pulled out a pair of 3 inch black high heels that showed a glimpse of her freshly painted toenails. She smiled and said,

"He'll love me."

"And you're satisfied?" asked Keltson.

"Yes," Clove said.

She walked out and was greeted by Enobaria and Brutus. They both smiled as they saw her walk towards them. Then behind them was Ruby who was practically squealing in delight. Then at once they began talking to her.

"Clove-"

"Sweetheart you look great."

"Oh you look ravishing. That means-"

"She likes her outfit very much-"

"Sorry we're late, we got the wrong shoe size for him."

"He looks fantastic and-"

"The two of you are perfect!"

"I've never seen so-"

"Clove!"

That one voice stuck to her and she found herself pushing Brutus, Ruby, and all of them aside. There he stood in his black suit and black bow tie undone. Ruby said it was fashionable. Clove's eyes swallowed him from head to toe and she blushed when she realized he was doing the same.

"You look beautiful. I mean it, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen or will see," said Cato.

"Shut up! You know you're the looks in this relationship," she said swatting his arm playfully.

"Hmm. You're like my dark angel," he said.

"Enough chit-chat. Remember, polite, manners, and keep smiling!" said Ruby just as Clove heard them shout,

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THE VICTORS OF THE SEVENTY-FOURTH HUNGER GAMES. CLOVE AND CATO!"

She held on to him as they slowly walked up the steps. She could see Caesar and he was dressed almost exactly the same. He had a loveseat for them and gestured to it with a big grin. Clove sat down and smiled out at the crowd as they yelled compliments at her. She listened as Caesar tried to settle them all down so he could begin the interview. On the inside Clove was feeling nervous. They'd be showing clips from the Hunger Games and as proud as she was of winning, she secretly didn't know if she needed to be shown the images again. She knew how Glimmer died. She remembered the snap of the boy's neck from 5. She remembered Katniss Everdeen screaming her lover's name. She remembered it all. As if she, Clove Kentwell, had to be reminded of the stuff that had consumed her for the last few weeks.

"Welcome Cato and Clove. How are you two?" asked Caesar.

"We're doing good thanks," replied Cato.

"Clove I must say you look absolutely stunning tonight," said Caesar.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be wearing this for such a good audience," Clove said.

"You two ahd many adventures, risks, and challenges while in the arena. There were almost-death experiences for both of you. In the end, ironically, it came down to you two and the star-crossed lovers from District 12. It must've been hard killing them, seeing as they were in similar circumstances," said Caesar.

"We're nothing like them. We trained, we earned our way to Victors. Luck was just on their side, being in the final four. Clove and I, we did what we had to do. To survive and come home to our families," Cato said.

"We were meant to be Victors. We made a vow to come home. And we are now," said Clove.

"There were so many highlights to this year's Hunger Games. More than usual, I mean. Let's take a look at all that's happened." Clove glared and looked at the screen, ready to see her go through hell.

**Well, please review. Remember I own nothing except Ruby Tresse and Carly Kentwell. I hope you liked this chapter, get ready for next time! Thanks so much everyone, STAY CLOVELY.**


	12. Flashback

**Thank you to ****Clato 27**** for reviewing last chapter, it means a lot. I can feel this story coming to an end and it's sad, it's been so much fun writing this for you guys and knowing some people think my writings good. So, all in all thanks for reviewing, reading, even looking at my story in the first place. Also, thanks to Hilary Swank I've seen your face all week at school in movies which has saved me the time of learning. Stay clovely everyone.**

"30, 29, 28" The screen showed a countdown and then zoomed forward to all the tributes sprinting towards the cornucopia. They watched as Clove grabbed all the knives and instantly killed someone, and then a boy behind Katniss. Clove then watched as the screen switched to Cato holding his sword which was dripping with blood. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she saw the boy's open neck. Then it switched to the other tributes, Foxface making a home out of fallen tree branches, Rue climbing up a tree instead, Glimmer twirling her golden locks, and Katniss tying herself to a tree. It went forward a few days showing the tracker jacker incident and Glimmer's mangled body, and then it showed Fire Girl and Rue. In Clove's opinion they made a pathetic ally team. As if they could _actually _defeat her, Cato, and Marvel. (at that time)

"What's the point of this?" asked Cato beside her.

"You know it's tradition," said Clove back.

It showed the careers' supplies blowing up, which Cato and Clove were still miffed about. Then something shocking happened, Marvel shot his spear into the girl from 11, Clove watched in slight horror as Katniss then shot an arrow into Marvel, as he fell backwards dead. She watched as the girl panicked trying to tell Rue everything would be alright. As if. Then suddenly she was singing,

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Clove had never heard the song but wondered if it was popular in District 12. The song was sort-of sad and she watched as slowly the little girl's eyes closed. Then that's when Katniss screamed threw an arrow, and finally gathered flowers and placed them around Rue. Then she did another thing Clove had never seen, she drew three fingers to her lips and then towards the sky. Clove tried to shake off the sad feeling she had, right then she was being weak. The screen quickly changed to Cato and Clove eating Capitol made soup, then showing each tribute, the final six. Then the scene shifted to the cornucopia. Clove shivered, she didn't want to remember that, not ever again. Clove felt Cato grip her hand and new he was feeling the same way.

"I heard you say her name! You kill her?"

"NO, NO!"

Clove watched the scene unfold, she watched and somehow couldn't look away. Then she also angrily watched Katniss escape and run for the trees. It was a little odd, watching dead people on the screen. Then she watched her and Cato head to the cornucopia, them finding Katniss and Peeta. She listened as Katniss talked.

"Don't kill us. You'll just be another piece in their games, another trophy to store away. Don't do this," she said. Clove frowned as she heard those words again, a 'piece in their games.' What did that even mean? She was no piece under their control, Clove Kentwell was not used by people, _she _used people. Fire Girl was wrong then and always would be, there was no piece to a game, not now. She settled down to watch the rest of the video.

* * *

Clove smiled when Caesar turned back towards them.

"What thrilling stuff. I'm sure it was for you two as well, being on the front lines," he said. "What was it like watching tributes drop like flies around you?"

"Satisfying because we knew we were doing what we were trained for and that we'd be home soon," said Cato.

"I'll have to ask again what was it like, the two pairs of lovers facing off against each other?" asked Caesar.

"It wasn't a big deal. Luck, that's what they had. In the end the true victors prevailed," said Clove.

"Clove, can you put yourself in Katniss' shoes. Could you imagine watching Cato get killed like she did with Peeta?"

"Well-" Clove stopped to think. Of course she couldn't imagine it, but she didn't want to. Life wouldn't be worth living without her Cato. She suddenly wondered if Katniss wanted to die, the agonized scream that came from Katniss as she watched Lover Boy die. But then, she'd threatened Cato, saying it wasn't fair for Clove to be alive.

"I can't imagine it. I don't exactly want to either because that means thinking of Cato dead, which hurts me to do. Also, we would never be in that situation. We're always winners," she said.

"Besides, they were weak from the very beginning," added Cato.

"So what was it like when you two realized you could both go home?" Caesar asked.

"Wonderful, because I knew that I could have the exact life I wanted, with Cato," replied Clove.

"I knew that I wouldn't have to kill her, that I wouldn't have to go back to District 2 alone," Cato said.

"And was the feeling even better when you realized you were a victor? That the two of you were _both _victors?" he asked.

"It was even better, because we'd accomplished the only thing you ever wanna accomplish when you're from 2," said Cato.

"Are you ready to go on the Victory Tour and face your dead tribute competitor's districts?" Caesar asked.

"Yes. We have nothing to be ashamed, upset, or bad about. We'll talk to them honestly," said Clove.

"The way it should be done, ay? Well, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN GIVE A BIG HAND TO YOUR VICTORS, OF THE SEVENTY-FOURTH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!"

**I'm just going to say it, damn that was short. That's what you're thinking right? Well sorry but I had to update but I've got big stuff planned for next chapter so get excited! Love you all even more if you review and STAY CLOVELY **


	13. the end, or not? MUST REAd TO GET

**I know I said I had big stuff planned for this chapter, honestly I can't remember what I planned on writing. Yesterday I looked back and read my entire story… and this seems like a great place to end it. You don't know what's going to happen on the tour, but you know they survived. I feel comfortable ending it here, but sorry that I couldn't fulfill the promise I made. Look, I know some of you are **_**fuming **_**right now, and understandably so. I have an offer to make, if 3 people review just saying they want an epilogue, and then I will write one. Probably a 2 chapter one since there's still stuff to be answered regarding the victory tour. I'm only asking for 3 reviews, otherwise it has been such a pleasure writing this story for all of you. I never thought it would become this big. Thanks for all your support and thanks for loving the story so much. As you know, none of it was mine, but still thank you. Love you all, and stay clovely **

_**To everyone who helped me think of this plot: Thanks for helping me so much, my sister who thought of Carly Kentwell. Thank you to my brain for the change at the ending, and thank you to the coin I flipped that said Cato and Clove would live.**_


	14. epilogue

**Here I am! 3 of you asked for it so here's the final amazing end to: In between the knives, there was love. Thanks to: Kentwell7, Guest, and Guest for asking for an epilogue! I hope you all like this and that it doesn't disappoint. It will go through a couple time periods separated by line breaks. Enjoy and stay forever clovely.**

Clove was happy to be done with the victory tours. She was faced with parents of dead tributes and some of them had too great a resemblance. She didn't enjoy the victory tour as much as she thought she would because she just wanted to be alone, with Cato. As Ruby had said though, she did get to keep all the dresses. It was there first day living in Victory Village and it was everything Clove had imagined. She smiled as Cato walked towards her.

"We're going to be living here the rest of our lives," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I can't imagine a better place," she replied smiling. Their neighbors were of course Enobaria and Brutus, but she was alright with that. To Clove, it would be weird not seeing the mentors who had been with them every step of the way to success. "Are you ready for this?" she asked Cato.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long Clover. I'm just ready for us to spend the rest of our lives together," he said.

"Yeah but I never imagined reporters and photographers from the Capitol being involved in our wedding," she said frowning slightly.

"It's big news. They'll barely be in our way. It will be worth it when we see our faces all over their buildings and everywhere else," Cato said reassuringly.

* * *

Clove stood in front of the mirror. She was fidgeting and she could hear her mother sigh as she tried to rearrange the veil again. Clove looked at herself. She was wearing a long strapless dress. From the waist down the dress was made of tulle and had a train. Separating the tulle and the bodice material was small pearls. Her hair was down and curled. She had light makeup on and small pearl earrings. Her shoes where white 3 inch heels that sparkled in the sunlight. The veil was very long, it was held in place by a small pearl headband that had just the right amount of fanciness. The veil covered her face and ended at the same point her dress train did. Her mother smiled and said, "I did a great job if I do say so myself!"

"Yes and all Kelston did was design the dress," said Clove sarcastically, but her eyes showed her love for her mother.

"Are you ready?" asked her father walking in.

"Yes…I just wish Carly was here," said Clove looking down.

"I know," said her dad. Together they both headed down the aisle. She could see Cato, he looked dashing in his black suit. When she reached him he held out his hand and he pulled her up to him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. It was a blur for Clove, the preacher talking and talking before he turned to Clove. She couldn't even remember what said, when asked about standing up there all she said she could remember was the look in Cato's eyes.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Clove watched as Cato lifted the veil over her face and put his hands on her face and brought her lips to his. When she pulled away she turned and saw thousands cheering. They went to the reception and Clove danced and danced. When the night was over her heart beat increased as she and Cato walked towards the limo.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The Capitol's finest hotel," he said. Clove nodded and grinned. Once upon a time she heard about how a long time ago when people got married they would go to some exotic place afterwards. She couldn't remember what they called it but she wished she could go with Cato. Instead she would settle with the Capitol's luxurious hotel. He carried her up to the room and only set her down once he brought their small belongings inside. While he was getting the bags she changed. Clove had found pretty lace black lingerie. It was extremely skimpy and barely covered anything but that was the point. When Cato came back up her heart raced as he looked at her from head to toe. He came over and their kisses started slow, but then became more and more passionate as held onto her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair. They spent the rest of the night on that bed, lost in each other.

* * *

Clove wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say to them. They had been married four months and she wasn't sure if they were ready for this.

"But there's nothing you can do," she whispered to herself. A part of her was excited. She heard the door open and Cato shout,

"Brutus and I just got back. There's a good batch of kids this year, I think we'll win it. District 1 won't win like last year!" Clove walked down the stairs and said,

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, I'm not going out for the rest of the night."

"I'm not sure how to say this so I just will, Cato, um, I'm pregnant," Clove said staring him right in the eyes. He just stood there for a minute before scooping her up and telling her how happy he was. Clove cried tears of joy and relief. She was going to be a great mother for this kid. Months passed and Clove was 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant when she felt a sharp pain. She knew Cato and Brutus where at the training academy till noon. This year Cato and Brutus decided they would mentor in the games considering last year Clove and Enobaria had, and the year before Clove and Cato had. She decided it was nothing and that there baby girl was just moving around. Then 10 minutes later she felt another sharp pain. They kept on getting closer together and Clove realized she was having contractions. She rushed out the door and towards the hospital. It wasn't far from their house and she could be there in a matter of time, if only she didn't waddle so much. Clove made it to the hospital and to the front desk and said,

"I'm having contractions, my name is Clove Hadley and I need Dr. Stein! I need to borrow your phone too!" She grabbed the phone and dialed the number praying someone would pick up,

"Hello?"

"Brutus? This is Clove, I'm going into labor and I need Cato! I'm at the hospital, tell him to hurry!" Clove got directed to another room. The doctor said she had to wait till contractions got a little bit closer. She waited and suddenly Cato appeared.

"Clove!" and he rushed to her side before saying, "She's not due for another week!"

"I know but I'm having this baby now!" said Clove. Suddenly the doctor walked back in and said,

"We're ready to move you." Clove was moved to the delivery room and she looked at Cato with a scared look in her eyes.

"You can do this Clove, you're so strong. I know you can do this," Cato said. She sighed and the doctor said to start pushing. Hours later Clove fell back against her pillow as she heard her husband say, "She's so beautiful." He gave her to Clove and she smiled at the baby in her arms. The baby had bright blue eyes and dark sprouts of hair on her head.

"Welcome little Carly Athena Hadley." The baby turned a little in the blanket and Clove smiled even more.

"I think we should have four more," said Cato staring at his new daughter.

"Ha. You try going through labor then," Clove answered. She placed her hand on her husband's cheek before pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

"Mommy I'm old enough we have to go today!" said an eight year old Carly Hadley. She stared up at her mother with her big blue eyes. She used the same pouty face that Clove used when she was little.

"I know darling but I have to take your sister Carissa to the doctor's later for her annual check up and we can't miss that." Carly glared at her little five year old sister who had blonde hair and blue eyes and held on to their mother's hand.

"Can daddy sign me up?" asked Carly hopefully.

"He's out with Connor. They're having daddy son time."

"But mommy he's four! He'll just nap the entire day." Clove frowned at her daughter's persistence. She certainly inherited that from Cato. She smiled picturing her husband with their little boy. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, and got so energized that he fell asleep early from using all his energy.

"Carly you can wait one day," said Clove patting her daughter's head.

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice. Clove smiled at Cato and kissed him before asking,

"What are you doing here?"

"Little man fell asleep so I wanted to see if you were still here. Carly are you enrolled?" he asked bending down to his daughter's height.

"No, mommy won't because-"

"Because we're all busy," said Clove.

"Come on Clover, just let her. You were enrolled as soon as you turned eight I'm sure, and so was I."

"I was enrolled a few days later," said Clove.

"I still remember that day," he said smiling at her.

"You remember that little eight year old girl fawning over you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not just any eight year old girl, and I remember you were so excited to be there. I think you should enroll her today Clove," he said.

"I guess."

"It's just training," said Cato wrapping an arm around his wife. They walked over to the desk and he said, "Hi, I'd like to enroll my daughter, Carly Hadley, she's eight."

"You guys are the victors from the 74th Hunger Games!" said the young man managing the front desk. "I can't believe your kids are going to start training!"

"Only one of them right now," said Clove. She looked at her kids. She loved all three of them so much.

"Well Carly, would you like to start looking around?" asked the man. She nodded and Clove smiled and watched as her daughter headed straight for the knives.

"Look at these!" said her daughter who was in awe. She fanned them out and held them out to her mom. It was like a fan with cracks. She could see in between the blades, her son slowly walking up, her second daughter wide eyed and looking around the room, and her husband talking to both of them. Then he looked straight at her, that giddy feeling ran straight through her as she remembered from so many years ago,

"_You're new here," said a voice. Clove jumped around, ready to fight. It was the boy, the one she'd been staring at._

"_Yes. I'm Clove Kentwell," she said proudly._

"_Cato Hadley. Nice to meet you," said the boy._

She smiled at her husband and he grinned before scooping their second daughter up and setting her on his shoulders. Clove saw her whole life from this training center, from in between the knives. She smiled and walked towards her husband.

**That's the end. What did you think? Did you remember the flashback from the very first chapter? It's been awesome writing for all of you. I hope you loved this. Thanks for reading my story, reviewing, and letting me know my writing is good. I hope to hear more reviews from you in the future. Thanks for making this story successful. Stay clovely.**


End file.
